


2RAlovesickpuppies

by 006_stkglm



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Влюбленные в РА щеночки партнеры по площадке детектид.





	

**Author's Note:**

> А вы знали, что ~~два влюбленных щенка~~ актеры Макс Дикон (играл сына персонажа Ричарда в «Навстречу шторму») и Кристиан Кук (играл Билли Листера) мало того, что неоднократно снимались вместе, так [еще](https://www.instagram.com/p/rc6hyqA-_6/) [и](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDHP5tqEjte/) [дружат](https://www.instagram.com/p/xhGlcfg-9i/)? Наш автор не знал, а когда узнал - написал это...
> 
> Стивен - Стивен Кволл - режиссер "Навстречу Шторму".  
> Натан - Натан Крэс - играл второго сына персонажа Ричарда в "Навтречу шторму"  
> Винсент - [собака Макса](https://twitter.com/MaxD9/status/731235197736386560)  
> Кон Чудес - [WonderCon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WonderCon), в апреле 2014го проходил в Анахеме, Калифорния.  
> Pogаcsa - [венгерское блюдо для быстрого перекуса - соленое печенье с различными ароматизаторами (шкварки, сыр, капуста).](http://travelask.ru/questions/10605-kakaya-natsionalnaya-kuhnya-traditsionnye-blyuda-i-eda-v-budapeshte)  
> Упоминаются различные работы из фильмографии [Макса Дикона](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2666746/?ref_=tt_cl_t4) и [Кристиана Кука](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0177396/?ref_=tt_cl_t2)
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

На съемочной площадке «Троицы» Макс проводит всего несколько дней, а его роль даже не удостаивается того, чтобы быть упомянутой в титрах. Это нормально, говорит ему агент, поначалу со всеми бывает, главное, что чек — за вычетом агентского процента — у него в кармане и работа будет отмечена в резюме. Макс и не расстраивается: ему восемнадцать, вершины карьеры впереди, так что он просто хорошо проводит время, благо есть с кем: Антониа, которая играет главную роль, немного задирает нос, но Кристиан и остальные парни легко принимают его в свою компанию. Они гоняют мяч по траве в перерывах между дублями и не вылезают из пабов вечерами, наперебой обсуждая новые фильмы, фестивали и ТВ-шоу. И все как один мечтают завоевать Голливуд… ну, или хотя бы оказаться на ВВС в шоу типа «Торчвуда» или «Призраков». 

Через два года — в две тысячи одиннадцатом — они с Кристианом вновь оказываются на одной площадке: все еще не на BBC, но уже и не в Британии. В венгерской глубинке, которая призвана изображать Иерусалим, стоит середина лета, и днем они оба изнывают от жары в тяжелой солдатской униформе времен второй мировой, а вечером — от скуки. В городке, где разместилась съемочная группа, имеется всего пара кафешек, один бар и старый плохонький кинотеатр со скрипучими сиденьями и допотопным проектором. К концу второго месяца съемок, вечерами они собираются у кого-нибудь в номере и режутся в карты до полуночи, запивая превосходный паприкаш местным приторно-сладким вином. 

Ветер еле-еле колышет прозрачные занавески на окнах, распахнутых настежь в попытке заманить хоть немного ночной прохлады. Макс лежит на полу, положив голову на смятую подушку. Жесткий ворс ковра натирает кожу даже сквозь ткань футболки, но шевелится лень — от окна к двери в коридор ползет еще ощутимый сквозняк. Крис валяется на диване и пытается тасовать карты, но он уже слишком пьян, и короли и валеты то и дело валятся из-под его неловких пальцев. Макс тянет к губам бутылку: оставшись вдвоем — девчонки ушли, на утро у них запланирована поездка в Констанцу и шопинг — они достали из холодильника упаковку пива. Макс знает, что зря, но завтра выходной, можно спать хоть до вечера. Он раздумывает, не стоило ли составить компанию Клэр…  
— Если только хочешь весь день таскать за ней кучу пакетов из бутика в бутик, — откликается Крис, и Макс понимает, что только что говорил вслух.  
— И она все равно тебе не даст, потому что спит с Хэлом, — Кристиан, чертыхаясь, свешивается с дивана в поисках упорхнувшей дамы.

Макс морщит нос — Хэл, их продюсер, классический «папик»: плешивый, кругленький, но с огромным эго и кошельком, полным платиновых кредиток.  
— Сучка, — откликается он, хотя особенного гнева не чувствует: жизнь так устроена, к чему напрягаться? Кристиан согласно мычит в ответ, старательно разворачивая карты рубашкой в одну сторону.  
— С парнями, наверное, проще. В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно, не то что бы я…  
Кристиан фыркает:  
— Забей. Сейчас двадцать первый век, бисексуальность в моде, — лениво тянет он, гласные получаются долгими, а согласные наползают одна на другую

— Эй, — Макс поворачивает голову, и комната медленно поворачивается вслед за ним, — гипотетически — если бы ты мог закрутить роман с любым парнем, кого бы выбрал?  
Лицо Кристиана то обретает фокус, то выплывает из него. Максу кажется, что, возможно, его тошнит, но, пока он лежит на подушке и не двигается, организм не доставляет особо неприятных ощущений. Он почти забывает, о чем спрашивал, когда Крис наконец отвечает.

— Ричард. Ричард Армитидж, — его пальцы больше не терзают колоду, подушечка большого медленно скользит по изображению короля не то пик, не то треф, в полумраке не разглядеть, — снимался с ним однажды.  
Макс хмурится, силясь припомнить: не Брэд Питт, конечно, но имя смутно знакомо.  
— «Призраки», Лукас Норт, — подсказывает Кристиан, и в памяти всплывает лицо с мрачноватыми, резкими чертами. Должно быть, он выглядит очень скептично, потому что Кристиан закатывает глаза и швыряет в него смятой пачкой из-под чипсов.  
— О, что б ты понимал!  
Макс беспомощно пожимает плечами:  
— Не злись, чувак, я просто думал, ну, что это будет кто-то… — он крутит рукой в воздухе, безуспешно пытаясь подыскать нужные слова, но в этот момент организм решает, что количество алкоголя в нем зашкаливает и пора принимать экстренные меры. Макс поднимается, шатаясь, бредет в туалет со всей возможной скоростью и проводит там мучительные полчаса. Когда он возвращается, Кристиан уже спит, рассыпав колоду по всему ковру. Короля пик они потом так и не находят.

Через десять дней, Макс возвращается в Штаты и начисто забывает про этот разговор. Карьера идет ну не то чтобы круто в гору, но все же неплохо. Благоговея от восторга, он проводит пару недель на одной площадке с Бирном и Шарлоттой Рэмплинг, потом присоединяется к не менее впечатляющей компании из Пакстона, Беренджера и Костнера в Вирджинии, которая успешно изображает Дикий Запад. Они встречаются с Кристианом, когда оба бывают в ЭлЭй, и болтают по скайпу, когда пересечься не получается: Крис проводит лето две тысячи двенадцатого в Майями, а Макс — увы и ах! — в унылом Детройте, выбранном почему-то изображать Оклахому. 

— Торнадо? — спрашивает Крис. На нем – вырвиглазного расцвета рубашка, авиаторы и загар.  
— Ага, — Макс крутит в руках бутылку с энергетиком, — они пригнали на площадку шесть установок для искусственного дождя. Шесть, представляешь себе!  
— Сочувствую, чувак, — при этом, в голосе засранца нет ни малейшего намека на сочувствие.  
— И завтра приезжает наша дива…  
— М? Сара-Уэйн?  
— Нет, — тоскливо отмахивается Макс, — мой экранный папочка. Чувак только что со съемок у Пи Джея, представляешь? Понятия не имею, что он у нас забыл…

Изображение на экране Криса вздрагивает и резко едет вбок и вниз, словно он уронил ноутбук.  
— Ты, блин, шутишь!? — Крис одной рукой ловит очки, другой поправляет камеру.  
— Чего?  
— Армитидж!?  
— Э-э?  
Взгляд Криса уезжает куда-то вправо, словно он ищет что-то в соседнем окошке со скайпом…  
— Ты не шутишь... — резюмирует он через полминуты, откидываясь на спинку кресла… шезлонга, или на чем он там сидит.  
— Хьюстон, у нас потеря связи…  
Кристиан кидает ему ссылку. Макс изучает ее полминуты — Ричард Криспин… сорок лет, Лестер, Великобритания, список ролей… — а потом в голове, словно по щелчку, всплывает прошлогодний пьяный разговор.

— Кхм… — тянет он, машинально прокручивая список ролей и отрывки из высказываний критиков.  
— Ты чёртов везунчик, — резюмирует Крис со странной смесью эмоций на лице.  
Макс вяло показывает ему средний палец, краем глаза поглядывая на запись какого-то интервью, всплывшего на странице. Слышно, как откуда-то издалека Криса зовут на площадку, он чертыхается, снова роняя очки, и изображение скачет, когда ноутбук переставляют с колен куда-то повыше.  
— Обещай, что напишешь потом впечатления, — бросает ему Крис, изображение едет вниз, гаснет, и скайп мигает значком «звонок завершен, продолжительность разговора…». Макс борется с собой целых три минуты, прежде чем сдается и идет гуглить фото.

* * *

— Он такой вежливый, — задумчиво тянет Макс вечером через три дня. Ноги его закинуты на столик, планшет балансирует на коленях, под рукой - целое ведро с наггетсами, потому что у него: а) хороший метаболизм, и б) был хреновый день, проведенный по пояс в воде в сырой яме с Алисией, которая через каждые два дубля требовала зеркало и перерыв на грим.  
Крис фыркает, улыбаясь чему-то своему. На нем – брюки и рубашка-поло как в 50-х, воротник аккуратно проложен салфетками, чтоб не извозить одежду в гриме: во Флориде уже вечер по тихоокеанскому времени, но у них – ночные съемки.  
— Ты еще не представляешь, насколько.

— И он огромный, — жуя, сообщает Макс в экран, — реально огромный. Он выше меня дюйма на три. Как он вообще гнома играл с таким ростом?  
— Понятия не имею, но с ним мне в первый раз в жизни пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтоб кого-то поцеловать.  
Макс закашливается, поперхнувшись. Крошки наггетсов летят в экран. Кристиан хохочет. К тому времени, как Макс отряхивает планшет и футболку, в чате мигает ссылка на ю-туб. Он щелкает по ссылке.  
— Оу…  
— Моргни – и пропустишь, — Кристиан садится в кресло, тянется протереть глаза, но вовремя вспоминает про грим. — Но было весело.  
Голос у него непривычно теплый, но, честно говоря, Макс больше занят разглядыванием Ричарда — я был бы очень рад, если бы мы могли обращаться друг к другу по имени — Армитиджа в кожаной косухе и пижонском белом шарфе. Оу.

— Онбудетделатьмнеискусственноедыхание, — скороговоркой бормочет он, и Крис мрачно прищуривается.  
— Напомни мне, почему эту роль получил не я?  
— Вытри слюни, извращенец. Там работы – на пару дублей.  
— Я бы растянул на десять.  
— Ты безнадежен, — с набитым ртом качает головой Макс.  
— Интересно, что бы я увидел сейчас в истории твоего браузера?

Макс не краснеет. Нет. Просто был тяжелый день, и вообще он не выспался. Крис скалится в камеру так, будто _знает_. Засранец.  
— Ночи, придурок! — ворчит Макс, отключаясь. Он пару минут задумчиво жует, потом тянется за пультом: начатый вчера девятый сезон «Призраков» стоит того, чтобы его досмотреть. Исключительно из-за сюжета.

* * *

Когда он открывает скайп в конце следующего дня, оказывается, что Кристиан переименовал разговор в «2RAlovesickpuppies». Макс ненавидит их обоих. Пытается. И безнадежно проваливается и с тем, и с другим. На Криса трудно сердится, когда он фангерлит так самозабвенно, а Ричард… совершенно невозможный Ричард со своим старательным американским акцентом, предупредительной вежливостью ко всем – от режиссера до осветителей и маниакальной тщательностью в проработке персонажа. Серьезно — он читает «Методические рекомендации для старшего преподавательского состава» и «Эффективный менеджмент в сфере образования» в перерывах между дублями! Макс разрывается между восхищением и чувством вины, потому что ему самому не надо особо напрягаться, чтоб играть бунтующего старшеклассника — не так давно он им и _был._ В итоге он вспоминает, что всё-таки профессионал и выплескивает весь этот клубок эмоций в сцену «утренней ссоры с отцом». Стивен доволен, и Макс чувствует себя хорошо целых полминуты, пока Ричард, проходя к своему стулу, не кивает ему, мол, «отличная работа», с улыбкой, от которой в уголках его пронзительных глаз появляются лучики-морщинки. Сердце Макса ухает куда-то в живот, ладони потеют, ноги подкашиваются, он мямлит что-то в ответ и сбегает в гримерку, попутно чуть не убившись о свой же реквизитный велосипед.  
Кошмар какой-то.

* * *

Натан спрашивает, всё ли с ним в порядке, потому что Макс запарывает четыре дубля подряд. Даже тех, где ему ничего не нужно делать: просто бежать по окруженной зелеными экранами раздолбанной парковке, выполняющей роль руин школьного двора, к автобусу. Даже за лицом следить не надо, потому что снимают со спины.  
— Простыл, наверное, — бормочет Макс. Ну не признаваться же, в самом деле, что он пропускает метку просто потому, что Ричард бежит впереди. В одной рубашке. Мокрой тесной рубашке. С такими плечами можно играть короля чего угодно, не только гномов.  
Натан хлопает его по спине:  
— Соберись, бро! Скоро закончим.  
Макс кивает.

Следующий дубль запарывают техники: один из блоков не срабатывает, и машина, которая должна была эффектно перевернуться и взмыть в воздух на заднем плане, остается на месте. Пока заменяют блок и проверяют срабатывание механизма, Ричард вполголоса интересуется его самочувствием. Макс уверен, что щеки у него полыхают даже сквозь слой водостойкого грима.

* * *

С чего Макс вообще решил, что Натан – милый нормальный парень? Он – скользкий маленький засранец, и Макс _ненавидит_ его, потому что Стивен перекраивает сценарий – и именно ему достаются объятия Ричарда после трех дней страданий в изображающей водосток тесной коробке, которую со всех сторон продувают, поливают водой из шлангов и периодически швыряют в вентиляторы какую-то дрянь. Они снимают эти объятия с трех разных углов в восемь дублей. Макс не разговаривает с Натаном. Вечером Крис смеется, выслушивая его жалобы. В отместку Макс рассказывает, как выглядел мокрый Ричард в облепившей тело одежде. Они отключаются на середине рассказа, не сговариваясь.

* * *

День съемок сцены с искусственным дыханием наступает внезапно. Погода пасмурная, вода в резервуаре хоть и не ледяная, но далеко не той температуры, при которой можно нежиться, как в ванной, а гидрокостюмы из них всех – только на водолазах-спасателях. Ауч!

Ричард вытаскивает Макса из воды так, словно тот ничего не весит. Они прогоняли сцену ранее, но Макс все равно оказался не готов к тому, как сильные пальцы ныряют ему под загривок, запрокидывая голову, ложатся на лицо, имитируя захват при искусственном дыхании, а следом узкие губы накрывают его рот. Он втягивает воздух — полную грудь _запаха_ Ричарда, воды, мятной жвачки и грима — и дергается, зачем-то пытаясь сесть.

— Стоп. Снято! — орет Стивен, и машины наконец-то прекращают поливать площадку водой. Спасатель лениво поднимается из воды, похожий на большого тюленя, которого Макс видел однажды в зоопарке в Индианаполисе. Ричард отстраняется, садясь на пятки, и Макс вцепляется в протянутое ассистенткой термоодеяло, чтоб не притянуть его обратно.  
Кошмар.

— Все в порядке, Макс? — обеспокоенно спрашивает чёртов англичанин со старательным американским акцентом. — Слишком сильно прижал?  
Макс мотает головой.  
— Просто… просто оказался не готов…  
Ричард аккуратно промокает лицо салфеткой, с волос у него все еще течет, и Саманта уже ощетинилась в его сторону десятком пуховок и кисточек.  
— Хочешь, пройдемся по движениям еще раз? — спрашивает Ричард, возвращая ей салфетку. — Помедленнее?  
Макс облизывает губы, прежде чем успевает спохватиться, и кивает. 

Стивен дает им четверть часа, но лучше бы не давал. Это просто пытка. Ричард помогает Максу улечься на коврик из пенки, наклоняется над ним, проговаривая каждое движение. В его голосе чувствуется одобрение, когда Макс закрывает глаза, хотя на самом деле он просто боится, что тот легко прочтет в его взгляде одновременное желание запереться в трейлере и не выходить оттуда до конца съемок – и обхватить Ричарда руками, ногами и присосаться к бледной коже, которую видно в вороте расстегнутой мокрой рубашки.  
Караул.

— Потом я касаюсь тебя здесь, — говорит Ричард и его ладонь задевает кончик носа, — и здесь, — Макс чувствует губами тепло его дыхания. — Раз, два, три вдоха. Потом отстраняюсь, — его руки ложатся на грудь, и Макс вздрагивает — ну, не может же Ричард не слышать, как колотится его сердце, — и нажимаю пятнадцать раз. Давить буду не сильно: когда работаешь плечами, а кисти держишь неподвижно, выглядит как по-настоящему, и всё же попытайся не вдыхать глубоко, а то можно поперхнуться.

Макс согласно мычит в ответ.  
— Потом снова наклоняюсь, и повторяем, — Макс снова чувствует щекой дыхание и тепло большого тела. — Выпрямляюсь – и на второй заход с нажатиями. На восьмом можешь приходить в себя. Теперь лучше?  
Макс открывает глаза: взъерошенный Ричард в наброшенном на плечи одеяле и ореоле от софитов смотрит внимательно и мягко.  
— Да, — говорит Макс севшим голосом, — да.

К концу дня щетина Ричарда начинает колоться, и Макс теряет всякую способность соображать. Он чувствует себя так, словно его раздразнили запахом еды и оставили без ужина. Губы горят, но внутри нет сладкого томительного послевкусия поцелуев. Бессмысленно пялясь в стену своего трейлера и размышляя, как это его вообще угораздило, черт побери, он приканчивает остатки пива в холодильнике, с трудом выдерживает пару минут под горячим душем, потому что, ну серьезно, слишком много воды для одного дня, и плетется к стоянке. Восьмой час вечера, трейлерный парк безмолвен и практически пуст, но, конечно, у Ричарда все еще горит свет. Макс не думает, не стучится — просто заходит. Ричард сидит за столом, на нем неброская серая футболка и темные джинсы, и что-то читает, делая пометки в наполовину уже исписанном блокноте. Макс не уверен, но, кажется, это выпуск «National Geographic», посвященный ликвидации последствий Катрины. На плечи Ричарда наброшено полотенце, волосы у него ещё мокрые.

— Привет, — говорит Макс, закрывая дверь.  
— Добрый вечер. Могу чем-то помочь?  
Оу. _Оу…_ Макс не готов к глубоким обертонам британского акцента. Совершенно не готов.  
— Да, — говорит он, и, — нет, — и, — я не знаю.  
Ричард смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову набок, как прислушивается к собеседникам на своих интервью — и нет, Макс пересмотрел их _не все,_ пока, во всяком случае, — и встает.  
— Воды?

В его холодильнике – натуральные соки с мякотью, контейнер с каким-то салатом, диетические батончики и несколько бутылок минералки. Он вынимает одну из них: — Вот, держи, — поворачивается, закрывая дверцу, и Макс шагает вперед и впивается в его рот своими искусанными горящими губами. Неудивительно, что при этом ему приходится встать на цыпочки. 

Ричард не напрягается, не отстраняется — ему и некуда, он прижат к холодильнику — и не отталкивает его, а просто стоит там, чуть склонив голову и позволяя Максу лизать и мять свои губы, пока тот, задыхаясь, не отстраняется сам. Шея затекла и стоять на цыпочках неудобно — наверное, поэтому девчонки носят каблуки.

— Хотел сделать это весь день, — бормочет Макс, а внутри рывками разливается долгожданное сладкое и томительное послевкусие, — в смысле, с самого первого дня.  
Ричард издает мягкий смешок, и Макс вскидывает голову, едва не врезаясь лбом в его подбородок, но Ричард легко — привычно — уходит от столкновения. Он выглядит… позабавленным.  
— Я заметил.  
В глазах у него пляшут веселые искорки, но Макс не может понять, что это значит. Хотя, он же по-прежнему не отстраняется, так?

— Хочу тебя, — заявляет Макс, шалея от собственной наглости. Они стоят близко, тепло большого тела Ричарда чувствуется через слои одежды. От него мягко пахнет каким-то лосьоном, и у Макса начинает кружиться голова при мысли об открывающихся _возможностях._  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, чего хочешь, — мягко говорит Ричард.  
— Нет, я…  
— Что «ты»? — Ричард облокачивается о холодильник спиной и затылком. Он все еще выглядит так, будто вся ситуация его забавляет. — Ты хочешь перепихнуться? Встречаться? Завести тайный роман? Устроить феерический каминг-аут?  
Макс хмурится — так далеко его фантазии не заходили.  
— Я просто… просто… — он выдыхает обиженно и раздраженно и, черпая решимость в этой обиде, приподнимается на носки и снова его целует. На этот раз Ричард отстраняется первым. Глаза его кажутся темными в ярком освещении трейлера, но выражение лица по-прежнему мягкое.

— Нет, — говорит он, и Макс чувствует себя ребенком, которому не положили игрушку в Хэппи-мил.  
— Но я взрослый, я сам решаю чего хочу.  
— Да, — говорит Ричард, упираясь ему в грудь бутылкой с водой и плавно отстраняя, — и я тоже.  
Он снимает с плеч полотенце, аккуратно развешивает его на стуле и складывает журналы и блокнот в рюкзак. У него красивые длинные пальцы, подмечает вдруг Макс.  
— Я… — начинает он снова, но Ричард перебивает его.  
— У тебя это пройдет, и ты еще порадуешься, что этот разговор закончился так, как он закончился, — он закидывает рюкзак на плечо и недвусмысленным жестом открывает дверь. Макс подходит к нему. В проеме слишком тесно для них двоих, но он все равно останавливается рядом.  
— А если не пройдет?  
Ричард смотрит на него долгим изучающим взглядом, но лицо остается невозмутимым.  
— Тогда и поговорим.

Наутро Ричард ведет себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Макс не запарывает больше ни одного дубля и из первых рук выясняет, что у Ричарда, помимо всего прочего, еще и талант незаметно исчезать в самом начале шумных вечеринок по поводу окончания съемок. Боже, храни Королеву, блин.

* * *

Пост-продакшн затягивается аж на два года. В чате «2RAlovesickpuppies» столько сообщений, что скайп периодически зависает. Вопль «OMG! Он будет на К __  
 **о**  
не Чудес!» в три часа ночи по тихоокеанскому времени окончательно его приканчивает – и Крис заводит новый. Макс так возбужден, что даже не злится на название: «RAfanboysTrashParty». Он трижды собирает чемодан, готовясь к поездке в Анахейм, и каждый раз вываливает содержимое на пол и начинает заново. Крис хохочет и почти не завидует — у него новая девушка. А у Макса перегорает мозг, когда утром девятнадцатого он спускается в холл отеля – и видит Ричарда. На нём белая рубашка в облипку, узкий галстук и кожаная куртка. И волосы у него забраны в хвост.  
Макс очень хорошо понимает фанаток, визжащих на премьерах Ричарда. _Очень._

Их везут в одной машине с Ричардом и Стивеном. Макс читает твиттер по тегу #WonderCon и восхищенно присвистывает: фанаты горят от нетерпения. Ричард с любопытством смотрит, как его пальцы порхают над экраном с фото, видео и смайликами.  
— Это твиттер? — неуверенно спрашивает он. Британский акцент прекрасен, в очередной раз решает Макс, Боже, храни Королеву.  
— Ага, — он передает телефон, и Ричард прокручивает страницу сначала вниз, а потом вверх, когда лента автоматически обновляется.  
— Забавная штука, — улыбается Ричард, и Макс чувствует, как заливается краской.  
— Тебе тоже надо завести, — бормочет он, вспоминая все попытки узнать номер Ричарда, предпринятые за два года. Тот не успевает ответить: машина останавливается, и на ближайшие пять часов они перестают себе принадлежать.

Для Макса это первый кон: шум, обилие камер и людей просто ошеломляет. В длинном холле, где чередой выстроились журналисты, душно и жарко от раскаленных осветительных приборов. Воздух, ст _о_ ит им ступить внутрь, взрывается вспышками фотокамер, и Макс запоздало вспоминает, насколько скакнул статус Ричарда с выходом «Хоббита». Стивена сразу уводят вперед, а они медленно двигаются следом, сопровождаемые ассистенткой, провожающей их от репортера к репортеру. Микрофоны суют прямо в лицо, и им приходится здорово напрягаться, чтобы расслышать вопросы, которые, впрочем, не отличаются особым разнообразием. Тяжело ли было сниматься, что больше всего запомнилось, насколько масштабен и зрелищен фильм, семейные ценности, бла-бла-бла — и это не считая постоянных подколок про гномов. Ричард только смеется и отшучивается, каждый раз по-разному, и не забывает отвешивать комплименты команде и касту. Макс то и дело ловит себя на том, что забывает смотреть на интервьюеров и еле сдерживается, чтоб не произносить: «а вот Ричард…» каждую секунду. Публицист его убьет.

Когда они добираются до противоположного конца зала, означающего, что с прессой на сегодня покончено, ассистентка отводит их в одну из уютно обставленных комнат с надписью «Только для гостей и персонала» и объявляет, что у них есть двадцать минут. На самом деле – десять, потому что перед панелью им нужно встретиться с ведущим, чтобы тот мог подробнее рассказать об особенностях и формате мероприятия. Ричард пожимает руки всем, кого еще не видел — почти каждый немедленно делает с ним кучу сэлфи — и незаметно исчезает в уборной. Макс дает ему пару минут и идет следом.

Двери запираются изнутри — какая прелесть! Ричард моет руки, время от времени с неудовольствием поглядывая на себя в зеркало: кажется, его раздражают стянутые в хвост волосы. Зря — выглядит он матерым, опасным и охуительным. Макс почти слышит смех Криса в своей голове. Ну и пусть, в конце концов, Крис сам его в это втянул.  
— Привет, — говорит Макс, и звук почти сливается со щелчком замка. — Я не передумал.  
Ричард выпрямляется, вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем. На рубашке чуть повыше пояса джинсов – маленькое, уже подсыхающее пятнышко от воды. Он бросает взгляд на часы.  
— У нас нет времени для такого разговора.  
— Ага, — говорит Макс, придвигается ближе и целует. Ему по-прежнему приходится вставать на цыпочки.

Ричард играет в прежнюю игру: не отстраняется, но и не отступает, позволяя себя целовать, но Макс _соскучился_ и у него хватает пыла для них обоих. Макс стягивает резинку с его хвоста и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Ричард пахнет лосьоном после бритья, туалетной водой и каким-то средством для волос, и от одного того? как Максу приходится запрокидывать голову, она начинает сладко кружиться.

Макс останавливается, когда у него начинают гореть губы и болеть ноги от стояния на цыпочках.  
— Я не передумаю, — сообщает он, теребя в пальцах резинку. Ричард вздергивает бровь — в ореоле распущенных волос это выглядит очешуительно — и чуть наклоняет голову.  
— Я вижу…  
Шум за дверью усиливается: ассистентка приглашает всех на панель. Ричард, страдальчески морщась, собирает волосы в хвост, и Макс, протянув ему резинку, сбегает прежде, чем успевает прозвучать его имя. 

Огромный зал теряется в темноте, за границей света бьющих в лицо софитов. Рен — тучный парень с выражением комиксного гика на лице — приглашает их на сцену одного за другим. При виде Ричарда зал взрывается криками и щелчками камер на телефонах. Тот приветливо машет всем, жмет руку Рену и, прежде чем сесть, поправляет галстук, узел которого успел, оказывается, ослабить Макс. Ой, как неловко вышло! 

Тому, что Ричард исчезает где-то в промежутке между официальной фотосессией и вечеринкой, Макса даже не особо удивляется. Кайл тянет его выпить, хотя они даже не пересекались на съемках, Стивен платит за первый, второй и какой-то еще по счету круг. А когда они возвращаются в отель, оказывается, что Ричард уже уехал. Ауч!

* * *

Макс скучает, но жаловаться почти что некому: Крис пашет как проклятый, успевая в промежутке между апрелем и августом сняться в трех фильмах и двухсерийном пилоте сериала. Макс тусит в ЭлЭй, ходит на прослушивания, постит бесконечные фото Винсента в инстаграмм, выслушивает жалобы задолбанного по самое не могу Криса и даже предлагает переименовать их чат в «2RAwhinningPuppies». В ответ на это Крис в первый раз за вечер улыбается.

* * *

Ричард состригает волосы. То есть, объективно Макс об этом знал — Олд Вик и все такое, — но чего он _не знал,_ так это наличия у себя лютого daddy-кинка. Потому что ничем иным нельзя объяснить то, как реагирует его тело на спокойное, чуть усталое лицо Ричарда, обросшее аккуратной окладистой бородой. Макс очень старается не пялиться, пока они дают бесконечные интервью в студии, но у него ни черта не получается. Неудивительно, что он пропускает мимо ушей половину вопросов и мямлит в ответ что-то нейтральное и невразумительное. В большинстве случаев Ричард мягко приходит на помощь. К концу дня вид у него совсем вымотанный, а под дверями студии околачивается целая толпа фанатов, так что Макс просто берет себя в руки и едет домой.

И до ночи бомбардирует Криса фотками Ричарда, появляющимися в сети. Кристиан кидает в ответ дрочащие смайлики и сердечки. «Мы безнадежны», — пишет Макс, когда стрелки на часах показывают два часа ночи. «Ага», — кидает в ответ Крис, и оба жалеют, что в скайпе нет достаточно чокнутого смайлика.

К премьере Ричард более-менее отсыпается и надевает строгий костюм, от которого его глаза кажутся совсем синими. И для групповой фотографии первым притягивает Макса к себе. В глазах рябит от вспышек камер, фотографы выкрикивают имена Стивена, Ричарда и Сары, требуя, чтобы они повернулись в ту или иную сторону. Макс поворачивается следом за ними, но все, что он чувствует, это крепкая ладонь Ричарда у себя на пояснице. Тусовка плавно перетекает в кондиционированную прохладу под крышей, оставляя духоту Лос-Анжелесского вечера за стеклянными дверями кинотеатра. Желающие угоститься остаются в фойе, а остальные — в основном, обозреватели и пресса — заполняют зал. Ричард сидит через два кресла от него, но Макс безошибочно улавливает момент, когда через четверть часа после начала фильма его кресло пустеет. Он выжидает полминуты и идет следом. Предупредительная девушка в простом черном платье и с бейджем «персонал» на груди делает шаг ему навстречу, но Макс качает головой. 

Ричард стоит, тяжело опираясь о края раковины из темного искусственного камня. В бороде его блестят капли воды, словно он плескал себе в лицо, чтобы проснуться. Тишина между ними, приходит в голову Максу, впервые ощущается уютной.

— Я все еще не передумал, — сообщает он, запирая за собой дверь. Ричард поднимает взгляд.  
— Я помню, — он выпрямляется, поводя широченными плечами. — Это заслуживает серьезного разговора, но, — он бросает мимолетный взгляд на запястье, — у меня самолет через четыре часа.  
— Я знаю, — Макс вполсилы дергает плечом. — «Суровое испытание» и все такое. Я подумывал прилететь на спектакль как-нибудь в выходные.  
— Тебе вряд ли понравится, — откликается Ричард. — У вас, молодых, совсем другие ориентиры.  
— Ну, — Макс вполсилы дергает плечом, — ты же не настолько хорошо меня знаешь…  
— Да… — Ричард смотрит на него так, словно впервые видит, — пожалуй…  
— Ну так, — Макс склоняет голову набок, засовывает большие пальцы в карманы узких брюк и облизывается нарочито долго, — мы продолжим традицию?  
Ричард опускает взгляд на его беспокойный рот и негромко смеется…

**Вместо эпилога**

Телефон пиликает равнодушным «Ваш контакт R.C. Armitage присоединился к твиттеру» в семь утра субботы. В Лондоне еще двадцать второе августа, четырнадцатый год, около полуночи. Макс спросонья четыре раза роняет телефон.

Он _не лайкает_ каждый твитт Ричарда, совсем нет! Публицист снимет с него три шкуры за такое. Вместо этого он пишет Ричарду: «Салют! Знаешь, что тут можно посылать приватные сообщения?» и полтора часа спустя получает ответ: «Теперь да». 

Засранец.

Август в ЭлЭй номинально подходит к концу, но Макс знает, что жара не спадет теперь до Рождества. Чёртова Калифорния… Они с Натаном собираются на очередную вечеринку — наполовину связанную с пиаром «Шторма», наполовину нет — когда твиттер сигналит оповещением: «R.C. Armitage отправил вам сообщение: «Мальчики, ведите себя хорошо». Натан присылает в ответ смайлик с закатанными глазами и высунутым языком.

«Слушаюсь, папочка», — печатает в ответ Макс, скринкапсит экран и кидает в их чат с Крисом.

«Господи! Этот мужик тебя тупо разводит», — печатает тот в ответ.

Макс хмурится, фыркает и пожимает плечами. Крис на экране выглядит так, будто не спал пару суток.  
«Он до сих пор не сказал мне «нет»», — набирает Макс, показывает язык и, расплываясь в улыбке, захлопывает крышку ноутбука.


End file.
